


unseen UnSeen [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [44]
Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanar and Ryelle discuss their meeting with Lirael.<br/>Set between chapters five and six of Lirael. Spoilers, naturally. TW for reference to possible attempted suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unseen UnSeen [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [unseen, UnSeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569014) by [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare). 



 

 **Title:** unseen UnSeen  
**Fandom** : Old Kingdom -- Garth Nix  
**Author** : [Elennare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gen  
**Rating: Gen**  
**Length:**   8:51  
**Summary:**  
**Sanar and Ryelle discuss their meeting with** _Lirael._  
Set between chapters five and six of Lirael. Spoilers, naturally. **TW for reference to possible attempted suicide.**  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569014)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20elennare/unseen%20UnSeen.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZcHZ2d3EzX3RaYlk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
